A Day of Pure Love
by vamplight22
Summary: Josh Hutcherson and his girlfriend, Allison OC , share a day of pleasure and love. This is basically all smut, so if you're not into that, this is your warning. This is fic is dedicated to me friend, Grace :


**Hi there, sorry for not updating too much on my other fanfic, but I wrote this one as a dedication to my friend, Grace, who is in love with Josh Hutcherson. So yah, this is for her!3**

**If you want more Josh stories check out her account: **infinitylove96

**Alrighty, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Josh Hutcherson was in a relationship with a girl who wasn't famous, nor does she want to be famous, no matter how many times her boyfriend tells her that her voice can get her to the top.

"Josh, I only sing for you," she would say each time. She was a sweet girl, playful, small, fun. And she loves her boyfriend deeply.

She would spend countless hours at Josh's house, with her parents always working and her older brother off touring Europe, she was mostly alone. So she stays with Josh, or when Josh isn't there, she would make food for them, or clean up a bit, or lay in bed and take in the beautiful scent from the bed she and Josh would lay in.

Josh had a day off today and went out to pick up some milk. When he came back he found his girlfriend standing outside his room, she had one of his much-to-large white-collared shirts on, her curly blonde locks were ruffled slightly, and her green eyes shined with so much life.

"Allison," he breathed, somehow out of breath at the sight of her.

"Josh," the girl's voice rang out perfectly in Josh's ears. It was quite obvious they were completely infatuated with each other, just by the look in their eyes.

Josh quickly put the milk away, somehow never taking his eyes off the girl in front of him. Allison smiled slyly when he almost dropped the milk altogether. Finally finishing this seemingly difficult feet, Josh made his way over the his lover, wrapping his arms around her petit frame, and gave her kiss full of so much passion, Allison went weak in the knees and almost fell to the ground. Josh tightened his hold on the girl, holding her up as he continued pouring out his feelings in the kiss.

Allison feels Josh prodding her bottom lip, nibbling slightly, asking for an entrance. She smiles in the kiss, and complies as she allows her lover to roam every inch of her mouth. She then begins roaming his, albeit slowly, but savoring the taste of her boyfriend. They break apart only because the need for air became too great.

The two stared into each others eyes, breathing heavily. They were filled with so much lust and love for each other, it was impossible to hold it in any longer.

"Ally-" Josh began, but was cut off.

"I know." Her eyes wander to the door of Josh's bedroom, then back at him. "Shall we?"

"Only if you want," he smiles and pecks her forehead.

"I want."

Josh then takes his lover into his arms, bridal style, and carries her to the bedroom, and gently places her on the large, white bed. He then straddles the girl as he lifts his shirt over his head. The girl under him licks her lips as her hands roam the torso of her lover.

Josh smirks and lowers himself to give the girl another long, passionate kiss, but this time he unbuttons the shirt on the girl, revealing her white bra and panties. He ends the kiss to take in her frame.

"Beautiful," he whispers, kissing her naval lovingly. The girl's face gave off a pink tint at the action, but nonetheless she smiled at the boy.

"Ditto." She hooked her arms around his neck and lifted herself into his lap, completely taking off the shirt. She then trailed soft, butterfly kisses down Josh's neck, shoulders, and collar bone, successfully getting a shudder from her lover.

Josh, deciding it was time for payback, switched positions, and now it was Allison who shuddered in anticipation as Josh sent tremors through her body with light kisses. It's amazing what he can do to her just with a touch.

The two let their hands wander each other's bodies. Their bodies were radiating heat, making the air thick with sexual tension. Their eyes became glazed with lust.

"Allison. I want you." Josh breathed. Allison, by now, was panting heavily against Josh. She lifted her head to look straight into his eyes, feeling as if his eyes could look right into her soul. She loved it. She smirked and leaned closer to his ear.

"Then take me." She whispered seductively. Josh let out a growl from the back of his throat and tackled her onto the bed. He began trailing kisses from neck, to her chest, and down to her stomach. With each kiss Allison mewled in anticipation, wanting more. When Josh began playing with the hem of her panties, she began getting impatient.

"Joshy, won't it be a lot more comfortable if you took off your jeans?" She asked giving him an innocent smile. Josh saw right through that smile and gave a sly grin.

"Hmm… That's a good idea, Ally."

Josh then got up and slowly stripped out of his jeans, knowing Allison was watching his every move. When he finished, he was only wearing his blue checkered boxers. Of course, Allison didn't miss the tent that was forming either.

"Getting excited, aren't we Josh?"

Josh gave off a blank expression at first, then covered his erection and faced the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The laugh Allison gave off got Josh to turn back around, a true smile gracing his features.

"Glad I amuse you," he teased.

"You have some magical ability to always make me smile. How?"

"Because, haven't you heard? I'm magical," he extended his hands and pretended to fly. Allison laughed and Josh joined when he stopped making a fool out of himself. "It's this gift I have."

"I'm just happy its you that can make me this happy."

"Good. Because if anyone else can, I'd be jealous."

He then leaned over her body and gave her another passion-filled kiss.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked uncertainly.

"More than anything else in the world."

He smiled, and Allison felt her heart skip a beat. She wanted him. She wanted somehow to be so close to him that they would just melt into each other.

When Allison felt him fumbling with her bra straps, she lifted herself slightly off the bed for him to get easier access. When the bra was unhooked, Allison started feeling slightly hesitant about showing her naked body to him. But the moment Josh placed a quick, sweet kiss on her lips, her worries disappeared.

Josh slid the bra straps off her shoulders, finally removing it completely. Allison flushed when she noticed Josh taking in her body. He sent her a silly wink, getting a giggle from her, before proceeding his never-ending kisses over her body.

He trailed the kisses this time across her chest, ghosting over her nipples, sending chills up Allison's spine. He played with the girl first, lightly nipping at the buds, ever so lightly, but when Allison let out moaning plead, he took the nipple between his teeth. Allison let out a loud moan at the sensation. Who knew having her nipple bitten was so erotic. The other nipple was being pinched by Josh's fingers.

Josh sucked and bit on the erect nipple a couple of times before moving on the next one, doing the same. All the while he was playing, he was also listening to the moans, pants, and pleads escaping from his lovers swollen lips.

Once he was satisfied with his work on the nipples, he began trailing down lower, nipping and kissing. When he reached her panties, once again, he stopped. Allison groaned, but a thought then hit her. If he wasn't going to hurry it up, she will.

Allison quickly grabbed Josh and flipped their positions, surprising Josh. She smirked down at him before massaging his erection through his boxers, getting a loud moan from Josh. Allison let out a giggle before sending kisses down his chest and stomach, down to his bowers, but she didn't stop as she slipped the boxers off revealing the erection fully.

Josh gasped as the cool air hit his erection, and held back a moan when Allison blew on it lightly.

Now Allison was not sure where this confidence came from, but she somewhat knew what she was doing since her brother used to fill her head with perverted thoughts.

Allison took the member in her hands and started moving up and down, eliciting groans and moans of pleasure from Josh. Quite happy with her work, she took the length into her mouth and slowly ran her tongue over the tip, her senses filled with only one thing: Josh. That seemed to be the only thing on her mind. Josh's taste, his smell, his moans, his body, everything.

And it wasn't any different for Josh. The only thing he could make sense of was the fact that Allison was giving him blow job. And even that is unbelievable. It was the fact that he could see Allison, and feel her lips over his cock, that made him believe this was real and not a dream.

When Josh felt himself close to coming, he stopped Allison from continuing. She looked up at him confused.

"I don't want to come yet."

She nodded and smiled while Josh switched back their positions to him on top once again. This time Josh took Allison's panties and threw them off in a random direction. Allison felt her heart race as Josh lowered his head and started licking her clitoris, getting a squeak of surprise from the blonde girl. Josh continued his licking, and prodding her hole with his tongue, thoroughly enjoying the mewls, groans, and moans escaping Allison's lips. Allison, thought, couldn't take anymore. She needed more.

"Josh. Get in me already." She commanded in a growl.

Josh chuckled, but stopped anyway. He brought three fingers to the girls lips.

"Suck." He ordered. Allison complied and took the fingers into her mouth, coating them generously with saliva.

Once Josh thought it was enough, he pulled back positioned himself between Allison's legs, holding them up for better access. He spit on her vagina and rubbed over with his saliva-coated fingers, before sticking one in. Allison's moans of pleasure turned into one of discomfort.

"Bear with it, alright. It'll feel good later, I promise."

Allison nodded and almost screamed when Josh entered a second finger in. He paused for a second, letting Allison get accustomed to the feeling before he began scissoring. When he finally got in the third finger, Allison tensed in pain.

"Relax, Ally. You have to relax." Josh cooed, and Allison's eyes twitched.

"How about we switch places and I tell you to relax while you feel like you insides are trying to be ripped."

Though he knew she was annoyed, Josh couldn't help but laugh.

"Way to kill the mood."

Allison rolled her eyes, but tried to relax against the three fingers moving inside of her. The feeling was foreign, and painful, but it seemed to be getting better, it was a mix of pain and pleasure at this point. But as Josh's fingers touched a certain spot in her, Allison screamed out in pleasure.

"Ahh! Josh! There!"

Josh went over the same spot again with a grin plastered on his face as Allison screamed out again. He did it a few more times before pulling out when he felt Allison was close, getting a whimper from Allison, who felt strangely empty.

She watched as Josh reached out beside her into a drawer and pulled out a condom. She stared at it before turning to him.

"Wouldn't want you to get pregnant just yet, now would we," Josh gave a wolfish grin. Allison chuckled and shook her head.

"Yah, that would be pretty bad."

"Besides, we'll have time for babies in the future." Josh winked and began opening the condom as Allison blushed, not in embarrassment, but at the thought that Josh just basically told her they would have kids together. She let a small smile adorn her features as she watched Josh fumble with the condom, trying to get it open. She laughed when he triumphantly got it out and held it up like he had just won a trophy. He also started laughing when he realized how that probably looked.

"Let's continue, shall we?" He asked, slipping on the condom.

"You don't even have to ask."

Josh leaned over Allison, pressing his body against hers and pecked her on the lips. Allison felt this was perfect, until she felt as if her insides were being ripped in half. She was about to scream out when Josh placed his lips over hers in attempt to distract her.

"Relax, please. Just relax. It'll be over soon." Josh whispered against her lips before planting another kiss full of passion.

Allison willed herself to relax, feeling Josh begin to move further inside of her before he was all the way in. Allison panted heavily as Josh waited for her to get adjusted.

When the pain started subsiding, Allison felt the tingles of pleasure making themselves known. She wanted more.

"Move."

Josh immediately complied, thrusting in and out.

"You're really tight." Josh commented as his thrusts got faster and faster, earning louder moans and screams of pleasure from his lover.

"It's called being a virgin." Allison panted. Josh let out a laugh before positioning himself to hit one certain spot. Once he hit it successfully, Allison's eyes rolled back in pleasure as her vision went hot white.

"AHH! JOSH!"

Josh felt somewhat aroused at the way Allison screamed his name. He hit the spot over and over again thrusting harder and faster each time. Allison let out a final pleasure-filled scream, indicating she had come. Josh wasn't long after as he came within the condom. He then collapsed beside his girlfriend who was still panting with her eyes closed, her face showing complete contentment. He smiled as he finally pulled out and took the condom off, throwing it in the bin close by, silently cheering when he made it.

He then grabbed sheets and covered himself and Allison's naked bodies with it. Allison turned to her side and nuzzled in Josh's chest. Josh held her close, breathing in her scent.

"I love you." He heard her mumble sleepily.

"I love you too." He whispered before her breath evened out, indicating she had fallen asleep. "So much." He added silently, tightening his grip on the girl, holding her close him, before drifting off into the most comfortable sleep he's ever had.


End file.
